Muse Central
by Maeveth
Summary: Crack! A look into the minds of those of us who play multiple characters on PoT roleplays, and what goes on when we just start babbling...


Written in a moment of Vicodin-induced giddiness, for my lovely Ryou. This is what happens in the minds of those who play multiple Tenipuri characters on various RPs.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be richer than hell right now. My bank account says they're not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The white, fluffy cloud cover obscured the floor, making it seem like the occupants were gliding along as they went about their tasks. White marble columns seemed to support an arching dome of soft white light, illuminating the scene below. Three overstuffed chaise lounges, upholstered in deep red, were set in the middle of the large space. Two were currently occupied. The center one played host to a reasonably tall, slender young female, with black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. The left-hand one held another, somewhat older female of similar proportions, also with green eyes, but brown hair rather than black.

Ryou stretched, grinning. "You know, this beats hell out of running this show from the computer desk."

Tez-chan had to agree. "No kidding," she said lazily, draping herself over her lounge. "We can keep an eye on everyone from here, too...Yuushi, love, would you mind terribly fanning a bit?" Oshitari made a face, but did as he was told...and really, he looked adorable in that white toga. He picked up a big palm-leaf fan, and started wafting it around.

"They're really rather cute in togas, aren't they?" Ryou observed, waving a hand. Instantly, Fuji was at her side, ready to take notes or do anything else his mistress demanded. Everyone was in a toga. Most of them were white, but Atobe stuck out in his chosen purple silk. Ore-sama was always a law unto himself.

"They are," Tez-chan agreed, snapping her fingers. Tezuka moved over, bringing a drink before claiming his coveted 'chaise-lounge-pet' spot next to her. Oshitari glowered, but was stilled by a death-glare from the buchou. His territory, goddamnit. Even if she occasionally made him do odd things.

"Hey, that reminds me...where's Shishido?" Ryou craned her neck, looking around for her own lounge-pet. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, oddly enough. Usually the brunette hovered fairly close, like his bespectacled counterpart.

Tez-chan was the first one to catch the noises from somewhere off in the ether. She rolled her eyes. "He's with Lucky again," she sighed. "They're probably playing 'what's under my toga'." Tezuka snorted, but otherwise didn't comment.

"They do that," Saeki piped up from the corner of the room. The white-haired player was lounging off to the side, Kamio currently using his lap as a pillow. The redhead had his iPod on and his earphones in, and was oblivious. "Randy little things."

Fuji chuckled, gliding over to ruffle Saeki's hair fondly. "You see too much," he observed placidly, before returning to his mistress' side.

Ryou pulled a face. "He always does that when I want his attention," she said petulantly, before snapping her fingers. The sound echoed throughout the space. "SHISHIDO!" The sound of muffled cursing and rustling of fabric could be heard, before the brunette appeared, looking a little sheepish. A few moments later, his redheaded partner in crime slunk out and went to hide in a corner.

"Shishido, you're not paying enough attention to me. Come here." Ryou pointed imperiously at her chaise lounge, and Shishido did as he was told, curling up next to his mistress. Next to Tez-chan, Tezuka emitted a snort of good humor. He, himself, rarely strayed too far...but part of that was fear of the threats Ryou had leveled on him the last time he had.

"Oh, hey, we'll be getting an application for Mizuki tonight," Tez-chan said as something of an afterthought, absently toying with a lock of her pet's hair. The words brought a death-glare from Fuji, but she ignored it.

"Oh, really?...oh, there it is." A scroll materialized out of thin air, dropping neatly into Ryou's hand. She unrolled it and perused the contents briefly, then held out her hand. Fuji, glowering, handed her the 'approved' stamp, which was applied with gusto. "There. She ought to be a good one, too."

"Oh, she will be. It'll be funny." Tez-chan lazed around, wrapping that lock of hair around her finger. Her pet either didn't care or was resigned to his fate. "When's Ego-sama gonna be here?"

"In about an hourish," Ryou replied as Shishido snuggled like a good little pet. His mistress ruffled his hair absently. "Which means we'll need to clean up a bit in here so she and her entourage have room."

Tez-chan nodded, and snapped her fingers, bringing Saeki, Lucky, Kamio, Kajimoto, and Oshitari to attention. "You heard Mod-sama. Clean up so Ego-sama has room for her brood." The quintet made faces, but started on their appointed tasks. Tezuka made to get up and join them, but his mistress pulled him back down. "No, dear. You stay put."

Ryou grinned at the dispatch. "You trained your brood well, Tez-chan. I'm impressed. Maybe it was the example you made out of dear Buchou..." She looked down at Tezuka, who eyed her with trepidation before nestling back around his mistress. "Yep, he's still scared of me."

"He should be, after that threat," Tez-chan observed lazily. "We need to do some Porkchopshipping tomorrow, and a little Lucky/Shishi. Don't forget."

"Of course not." Ryou put the dates on the magic calendar, and settled down to enjoy life in the nebulous world of an LJ community TeniPuri RPG mod.


End file.
